plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Headstone Carver
225px |cost = 1 |set = Basic |strength = 1 |health = 3 |rarity = Common |class = Sneaky |tribe = Mustache Zombie |ability = When a Gravestone Zombie gets revealed, that Zombie gets +1 /+1 . |flavor text = His epitaphs have been published on headstones around the world.}} Headstone Carver is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and has 1 /3 . His ability gives any zombie that emerges from a [[:Category:Gravestone zombies|'Gravestone']] +1 /+1 , including those that are affected by In-Crypted and Mixed-Up Gravedigger. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Mustache Zombie *'Ability:' When a Gravestone Zombie gets revealed, that Zombie gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description His epitaphs have been published on headstones around the world. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |1 .}} * |1 .}} Update 1.2.12 * |3 .}} * |1 .}} Strategies With Since he has 3 health and costs 1 brain, he can be hard to kill on the first few turns. You should take advantage of this: Play him as quick as possible, Play as many Gravestone zombies as possible, and boost him for him to stay alive. While playing against Green Shadow, don't put him in the center lane, as she can destroy him right off the bat (unless you want to block the 5 damage). This can be combined with Mixed-Up Gravedigger to boost all zombies on the lawn. However, this will only happen if Headstone Carver is the first zombie to be revealed. In that case, he won't boost anyone (but he can boost himself). To avoid this, play this after you play Mixed-Up Gravedigger. With Neptuna, this can buff zombies such as Landscaper, Sumo Wrestler, and more. Combining this health buffing tricks, Neptuna can become quite the force to be reckoned with As Impfinity, Headstone Carver will be able to affect many zombies. Using this with is a good idea, since Headstone Carver can stop Exploding Imp from destroying himself. Other cards such as , Conga Zombie, and Jester also do well with Headstone Carver. Against Because Headstone Carver has 3 health, he can be hard to destroy in the first turn, since he can survive a lot of 1-cost plant cards or tricks, such as Party Thyme, Shellery, Power Pummel, Sunburn, etc. You can destroy him instantly for the cost of 1 sun with , Meteor Strike, Precision Blast, Tater Toss, or Devour. You should also have some s with you, just in case Headstone Carver gets out of control. This way you can prevent him from boosting revealed zombies. Gallery HeadstoneCarverNew.jpeg|Headstone Carver's statistics Headcard.PNG|Card CarverAttack.png|Headstone Carver attacking HeadstonePunish.png|Headstone Carver attacking a Punish-Shroom FrozenCarver2.png|A Frozen Headstone Carver FrozenCarver.png|A Frozen Headstone Carver buffing a zombie Dedcarver.png|A destroyed Headstone Carver GigaHeadstoneCraver.png|A gigantic Headstone Craver Old Headstone.png|The player obtaining Headstone Carver from a Basic Pack HeadstoneCarver.jpeg|Headstone Carver's old statistics LurchforCarver.png|Lurch for Lunch being used on Headstone Carver Category:Headwear zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies